Heart of the Grandfather Tree
by Kaguya-Hime123
Summary: Keira Tsukikage, now 16, experiences many tragedies and terrors.Her life overlaps as she progresses into her 1st year in high school. Pretty soon weird things start happening. An oak tree communicates in her dreams and tells her a horrible truth...
1. Prologue

"Mom! What time is it? My alarm clock rang late AGAIN!" I slipped on my uniform and shoes. Oh gosh, I am so dead this time, I thought. My eyes wandered to the kitchen table.  
"Sweetie, it's 10:11." "WHAT!" My mother answered again, "I said it's ~ " I grabbed a piece of toast and looped my arm to grab hold of my lunchbox. "I know mom! I heard what you said. Got to go!"  
Before my mother replied, I already slammed the door. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. The bell rang just when I got to the gate. Phew, I thought. I dashed up the stairs to my classroom and slid into my seat. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Keira Tsukikage. I am 16 years old. My heritage is Japanese and Korean. I just started high school this year. My father left me when I was 3 so I live with my mom. I also have a big brother but he rarely visits because of his job as a scientist. I want to become a pianist someday. When I was a baby, my parents took me to a recital. The minute I heard the music, I was moved. The recitalist herself was amazing. She has been my role model since then. "Hey, Keira-chan. Today is actually a miracle. This is the first time you've ever been on time."  
I rolled my eyes. The teacher walked into the classroom. "Good morning class." All of us stood up. "Good morning Ms. Yuri." "Alright, today we will be reviewing for the finals. Now everyone, turn to page 678 in your math textbook." I sighed. "Another day of reviewing, another day of boring lectures." A few people giggled. "Ms. Tsukikage, do you have anything to share with the class? I'm sure everyone would love to hear it." The teacher said sternly.  
I felt eyes watching me and lowered my head. "It's nothing..." I mumbled. After 2 hours of reviewing, class finally ended. I picked up my books. "Keira-chan, come on lets go to our next class before we're late again." "I'm coming." I answered back. My childhood friend, Michiru Itsumura,has a father who has a very successful and famous business. Her father is known for making most of Japan's never really talked to her dad even once because he is so busy. Even though their family is rich,  
Michiru sometimes is angry or depressed that her family has been torn apart. She also holds a grudge against her father because he didn't go to the hospital in her mother's time of need. Whenever people mention her father, she changes the subject.I sometimes wonder if she can take all the pressure. I stared at the clock. "3...2...1..." The bell rang. Everyone ran out. "It's time for lunch!" My stomach rumbled. "Michiru-chan, what do you have in your lunchbox? My mom packed me bento." She looked into her box. "Just sushi and sashimi." Michiru sighed. "Oh... I didn't mean to~" She smiled. I could only force myself to give a crooked grin. We ate our lunch in silence.

After school, I walked alongside with Michiru. She seemed happy again. I listened to her brag about her big dream when she's in college. Her dream is to become a world famous fashion designer. I can actually imagine that as her career.A shining black limo drove by. I halted but Michiru didn't. I glanced and noticed the brand. Two men in tuxedoes stepped out of the car. "Good afternoon Ms. Michiru Itsumura, your father has planned a special dinner for is looking forward to it." One of the men spoke. Her face turned into a scowl. "Why should I care? I don't need him to buy me dinner. I can make my own!"  
Michiru grabbed my arm forcefully. "Lets go. I don't want to see him." Just when we were about to leave, another man stepped out of the car. "Mr. Itsumura... whoa..." I murmured. The man cleared his throat. "Michiru, I have been looking forward to this and even pushed aside my won't you understand?" She turned around and screamed,"THE ONLY THING I'LL LISTEN TO IS THE REASON WHY YOU WEREN'T AT THE HOSPITAL WHEN MOTHER WAS SUFFERING THROUGH PAIN!" Her voice trembled."Michiru, do not speak of this in public." He said sternly as he gritted his teeth. Michiru snickered,"Oh, your scared of the PUBLIC listening to this?" She brought her voice up a notch. Several people across the street stared at them. "Michiru..." Her father warned."You hate me don't you father? You blame me for what happened. I'm the reason why is that right?"I bet you wouldn't care if I did this..." She hopped off the sidewalk and edged towards the street. A huge cargo truck was speeding towards where she was almost standing. My eyes widened. "MICHIRU-CHAN! DON'T! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HIT BY THE TRUCK!" I yelled."Michiru, get off the street NOW!" Mr. Itsumura shouted. She shook her head as tears dripped down her face. Michiru faced me."Keira-chan, don't worry. I'll be fine...This is between me and my father." She smiled through her tears.  
I tried to run towards her, but she kept motioning me to stay. Her father replied,"Michiru, I love you. I don't hate you. Your my dear daughter. You are what's left of your mother. I can't risk to lose you too. The reason that I didn't see your mother that day is because I can't stand watching the horror." Michiru scowled again,"Of course you are! You are a coward! You don't deserve to be a father! I don't even want to call you father! All I know is that your a stranger to me no matter what..." Crack! The truck hit her. My eyes started to well up with tears. "MICHIRU-CHAN!MICHIRU-CHAN! MICHIRU-CHAN!" I screamed till I thought my ears were near to bursting.  
Her father just stood there stupidiously."Call 911...NOW!DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I heard myself scream at Mr. man who creates all of Japan's cars was just standing there to watch the terror happen with stupidity, I thought."I hope Michiru can make it the hospital..." I whispered. After that, my eyes fluttered and all I saw was darkness.

**Kaguya-Hime123: Hiya! This is my first chapter of my story. I know it's a bit tragic, but it'll get better soon enough. :D**

**Keira: Why did you make my friend have an accident! :(**

**Kaguya-Hime123: I'm so sorryz! x( **

**Michiru: Keira, don't worry. I'll be fine. :)**

**Keira: Michiru-chan! :D *runs over and glomps***

**Kaguya-Hime123: Read and REVIEW! :D**


	2. The Awakening

My eyes opened to a sudden streak of light. Huh? I thought. Am I in a dream? I sat up slowly,but then pain shocked through my body. I quickly covered my mouth and bit down into my palm. What happened to my back? I wondered. Voices whispered behind the door. I carefully listened. "Mrs. Tsukikage,your daughter is more fortunate than most people we have treated. She nearly broke her spine, but it will heal since it did not hit most of her vertebrae. We will continue to examine her to see if there are any unusual changes." I thought I heard my mother sobbing. Wait, what happened to Michiru? I panicked a bit. Where is she? I need to see her. As I sat up again,the sharp pain suddenly felt like nothing to me.  
I slowly slid off my hospital bed. I walked over to the door and pushed down on the knob. Click! The door opened. I looked around feet padded across the cold marble floor. I was in search of the front office. I realized I was facing my back towards a lady. "Hello ma'am, how may I assist you?" "Um... Do you know which room the patient Michiru Itsumura is?" She immediately tapped the keys on her keyboard. I waited. "Ms. Itsumura's room is up the stairs, make a right, make a left, and you'll see the room 7B." I smiled,"Thanks for the directions." My leg limped as I walked. Up the stairs, make a right, make a left... 7B..7B...7B... I thought. When I made it to the door, I looked through the window. A man cleared his throat. I turn around to face him. He looked more like he was about 17 or 18. "Excuse me, but this patient needs to rest. No visitors are allowed until she has recovered." I placed my hands on my hips. "I'm her childhood friend and I want to see her. She is hurt more directly than I am." He stared at me sternly,"Even so, I may not allow you into the room ma'am." I stuck my tongue out when he walked down the hall. I mocked his words under my breath. Do I recognize him? If I know him, does he go to our school? I shook my head.I'd forgotten I was even mad at him. I sighed. In defeat, I walked back to my room.I feel so cooped up in this room, I thought, maybe I should go out for a walk.I jumped off my bed.I opened the door and headed straight for the front I pushed open the front doors, I breathed in the fresh air. "Being outside is quite nice." I looked around. Wait a minute, that's a familiar voice. "Oh, it's you again, stubborn lady." He muttered. "Hey! Who are you calling a stubborn little girl?" I answered back. He walked towards me. "You are." I rolled my eyes. "But you are kind of cute though." "Oh! So now you compliment me," I said sarcastically,"Oh, by the way. What's your name?" "My name is Tatsuya Yamamoto. What's yours stubborn little girl?" I giggled. "I'm Keira Tsukikage. Nice to meet you _Tatsuya_." I couldn't help laughing.  
"What's so funny?" He questioned. I just kept laughing, I couldn't stop. Tatsuya smiled, then started laughing along with me. People on the front yard of the hospital stopped at looked at us as if we we're insane. I held my stomach."Oh, I have to go. I have an appointment with one my patient's parents. See you later stubborn Keira." He walked down the paved gravel and laughed. I pouted, but then grinned. He is kind of handsome, wait! what am I thinking? I thought. I inhaled then exhaled. I looked ahead of me and sung as I spun around and around down the sidewalk.I soon found out this was the first time I've laughed. And the person who accomplished that was Tatsuya Yamamoto, a young doctor I met in the hospital.

_~2 weeks later~_

I looked at my breakfast and stared at it hungrily. The nurse looked at me and raised her eyesbrows. I didn't care, at least I had my appetite back! I tore apart the piece of white bread. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a piece of chocolate attached with a note. It said, "You can see your dear friend now. Just thought this would make you happy since your always so stubborn. By the way, you owe me. ~_Tatsuya_. After I read it, I pouted for a few seconds. Why would he do this for me? I thought. There was one last sentence on the note I forgot to read. "P.S. Don't start getting any ideas that I might like you -.-" I laughed at that one. He must have known I would get that reaction. I hopped down from my bed. "Time to visit a dear friend of mine!" I smiled.

"Knock knock." I quietly rapped on the door. "Come in." The door slowly creaked open. My eyes sparkled as I saw my friend. She is still recovering but other then that, she looked well. I resisted the urge to lunge and hug her. "MICHIRU-CHAN!" I was filled with joy and relief at that very moment. She grinned. Thanks Tatsuya, it was really nice of you to do this for me, I thought. "Eh? Your blushing Keira-chan. What are you thinking about?" Michiru stared at me wide-eyed. "U-um... u-uh... N-nothing!" I stuttered. She placed her hands on her hips. I sensed that she was suspicious of me. She sighed. "Oh well, I'll let this one slide. But you know I will know somehow in someway." Michiru replied. Hehe, of course you would... I nervously rubbed the back of my head. "Hey, want to go out for a walk? I did that yesterday and now I feel recharged and carefree. I'll go get your wheelchair." Michiru thought about my response. "Sure, lets go!" I supported her down the stairs bringing along the wheelchair. Afterwards, we were already out the entrance, down the path, and laughing like the old times. "This is fun!" I shouted as we sped towards a nearby oak tree. I slowed down the wheelchair. My head tilted back to gaze at the grand oak tree. A voice in the wind seemed to whisper, _Keira..._ Huh? Am I hearing things? I thought. Who are you? I questioned with my mind. There was a deep rumbling laughter. _I'm not surprised you wouldn't recognize me at this instant. _My head raced, Are you-...?

At that very moment, I knew who it was.

**Kaguya-Hime123: Oooooh! Cliff-hanger, hehe! :D **

**Keira: At least I got to see Michiru-chan! :D But I still want to know who I recognized!**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Well, read and FIND OUT! :D**

**Keira: *pouts* . meanie...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: x(**

**Tatsuya: Yo, what's with the commotion?**

**Keira: *blushes* T-tatsuya! W-why are you h-here?**

**Tatsuya: Well you two seem to be in a argument.**

**Keira: Well...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: READ AND REVIEW! :D **

**Keira: HEY! I WASN'T DONE EXPLAINING! X.X**

**Kaguya-Hime123: *Sticks tongue out* Explain in the next chapter! **

**Keira: MEH!**

**Tatsuya: ...**


End file.
